


I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try

by sailingthecs



Series: No matter where life takes us [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified future when everything is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthecs/pseuds/sailingthecs
Summary: The Buckley-Diaz-Han family Halloween is just getting underway.





	I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Buck pulled the hood of his onesie more firmly up over his hair, shifting it so that the teeth framed his face. He was glad the costume Christopher had picked for them was so warm – he would hate to have to wear a jacket over the costume and ruin the look. 

Leaning in closer to the mirror, Buck looked doubtfully at the fishnet leggings and eyeshadow Maddie had given him. She’d shown him a tutorial on how to do make scales using makeup when he’d asked her, but he would fully admit to still being a little skeptical. 

“You’re not afraid of a little eyeshadow, are you?” Eddie’s amused voice came from the doorway. Buck glanced up to see his husband leaning against the doorframe, onesie zipped up to his chin and scales decorating his cheekbones. 

“I’m not afraid – I’ve just spent too many hours watching Maddie put on makeup to think this is going to be as simple as she says it is!”

“Uh huh. That’s why you were hesitating.” Eddie stepped fully into the bathroom and picked up the makeup brush. “If you hold the fishnet up to your face, I’ll do the eyeshadow for you, you weenie.”

“I’m not a weenie.” 

“Shhhh,” Eddie said. “I have to concentrate on blending this correctly. Do you want your sister to think you’re competent or not?” Buck was fully aware he was whining, but if he was allowed to whine to anyone, it was his husband, right? He reluctantly held the fishnets up to his face and submitted to his husband’s whims.

Buck tried his best to be patient, but Eddie was sticking his tongue out as he concentrated, and the green of the eyeshadow scales on his cheeks made his hazel eyes pop… And well, Buck had never claimed to be able to resist his husband’s sexiness. 

“Eddie, you’re looking pretty fine tonight…” Buck was disappointed but not terribly concerned to see no reaction from his husband. It had been a pretty basic line after all. He could step up his game a little.

“I’d like to see you later, alligator - in my sheets!”

“That’s the wrong animal.” Eddie didn’t even look away from the scales he was putting on Buck’s cheeks.

“What?”

“We’re crocodiles, Buck. Not alligators.”

“There’s a difference?”

“I know you know there’s a difference, you watched that whole National Geographic documentary with Christopher the other week.” Eddie smacks him gently on the nose with the end of the makeup brush, and then stepped away. “You’re all set to go.”

Buck reached out and snagged the zipper of Eddie’s onesie. He hauled his husband back in and rubbed his nose gently along Eddie’s. “You’re just gonna leave me like that? No kisses or anything? I tried very hard with that pickup line, you know.”

Eddie leaned in close, his lips just brushing Buck’s. He whined when his husband didn’t immediately kiss him, just kept his mouth hovering right over Buck’s for a moment. Eddie whispered, “In a while, crocodile.” Snickering, his husband stepped back and left the bathroom, leaving Buck standing there frozen with his lips slightly open. 

It took Buck a minute to register what Eddie had said. “That was mean! I’m pretty sure that was something you said you wouldn’t do in our vows!” Hearing no answer from the hallway except more laughter, Buck sighed and left the bathroom. 

Eddie was in the living room, fiddling with the camera tripod, still laughing quietly to himself. Buck dramatically threw himself down on the couch, fully aware he was pouting and not caring one bit. 

“Are you ready, dads?” Christopher yelled excitedly from his bedroom. Forgetting his pouting and turning to peer over the back of the couch, Buck started a drum roll on the cushions for Christopher to enter to. 

The sound of Christopher’s crutches sounded from down the hallway, and soon enough he appeared in the entryway. Chris was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a khaki button up, a safari hat perched on his head. 

”Eddie!” Buck gasped. “What happened to our son? I only see a crocodile hunter!” Leaping up from the couch, Buck scooped Christopher up from the doorway and carried him into the living room, pretending to chew on his shoulder.

“Papa! You’re not allowed to bite me! Steve Irwin never got bit by a crocodile.”

“Oh my bad. I just got in so character I had to bite something.” Buck looked up and caught Eddie smiling at the two of them, his eyes soft. Eddie looking at Buck and Christopher that way should not make Buck feel as gooey as it did, they’ve been married for a while, geez. 

A knock on the door distracted all of them, and as Eddie went to get it, Buck flopped on the couch and turned back to Christopher. “You got your bucket all picked out, buddy?”

“Yep!” Beaming, Christopher raised a pillowcase he’d fabric painted pumpkins on in school. 

Buck nodded approvingly. “You’re going to get the biggest haul of candy tonight, little man.”

Christopher looked ecstatic. Buck was already dreading putting him to sleep later tonight, especially since he still had school tomorrow. 

Christopher’s eyes caught on something over Buck’s shoulder and he chirped, “Hey Aunt Maddie! Happy Halloween!”

Buck glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Maddie is standing behind him, dressed adorably as Minnie Mouse in a pink polka dot dress and mouse ears. “Happy Halloween! I hope you get a lot of candy, because you’ve got _two_ parents taking you trick-or-treating. You _do_ know about the parent tax, right Chris?” Maddie threw a wink at Buck as she said it.

“Parent tax?” Christopher looked rightfully suspicious as he said it. 

“Yeah, the parent tax,” Maddie answered, sitting down onto the couch beside Buck. “If your parents take you out on Halloween, they get a part of your candy, because it’s their payment for taking you to strangers’ houses. That’s how I got twice as much candy when Buck and I were kids.”

Buck pouted. “She’s not even my parent, but because she took me out trick-or-treating…” Buck can remember trying all sorts of tricks to keep his sister from taking part of his candy, but Maddie always knew them all. It’s a funny memory, at the same time that it’s bittersweet, because his big sister shouldn’t have been the one to take him trick-or-treating. But he’s still grateful to her all the same, for trying her best to give him everything. 

The smile Maddie gave him told him that she knew exactly what he was thinking. She squeezed his hand, and opened her mouth to say something, when Chim interrupted her from the kitchen doorway, much to Buck’s relief. He loved his sister, but he really didn’t want to think about his childhood tonight.

“Where’s my favorite nephew? I only see Steve Irwin here!” Chim knelt down on the carpet to talk to Christopher. He was dressed as Mickey Mouse to match his wife, which Buck thought was adorable if not a little cliché. He definitely wasn’t going to tell Maddie that though, not while he was in her punching range.

“You really got yourself a winner there, Mads,” Buck murmured to his sister, watching Chimney smile enthusiastically at Christopher, mouse ears perched haphazardly in his hair. 

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I was going to say the same thing to you,” she replied, nodding at Eddie who was taking subtle pictures on his phone. 

“Buckley siblings winning tonight!” Buck crowed, and high-fived her when she held up her hand. 

Clearly shaking off her sappy thoughts, Maddie pushed herself up off the couch. “Alright! If Chimney and I are going to stay here and man the door, I need a bottle of white wine and I need it stat!”

Eddie grinned at her. “Only a bottle of the best for my favorite sister-in-law,” he answered, pulling a bottle from the pantry.

“Before you guys go, let’s get some pictures of you all in costume.” Chim clapped his hands together and began fiddling with the camera. Maddie, behind him, was shaking her head at her husband. 

“Howie, I love you to death, but we all know you can’t work the camera. Please, go sit on the couch, and I will call you when it’s our turn for pictures.”

Herding Eddie in from the kitchen, she began rearranging the boys to her liking. Buck stole a moment to press a kiss to Eddie’s lips, and pull the hood up just perfect over his husband’s hair.

First they had to do individual shoots, then pairs before finally the three of them together. Buck remembered well the years of Maddie taking photos for important events, and knew it was quickest to let her do what she wanted. Christopher did his best to be patient for the first twenty minutes, before his anxious vibrating became too much for another photo op. 

“Christopher, can you sit still for one more before I let your dads take you?” Maddie asked as she situated the camera on the tripod.

Christopher nodded obligingly, clearly seeing from Maddie’s expression that saying no to a family photo was not an option. 

“Okay! Chim, I want you on Eddie’s right, crocodiles, if you could hold your crocodile hunter up in the middle, and I’ll fit in on Buck’s left!” Maddie pressed the timer button and ran to get into the shot. Buck smiled as the flash went off, sure that his smile was sappy beyond belief. His heart was full at the thought of this family that he’d made, the weight of his son in his arms, the brush of his husband’s fingers against his, and his sister’s arm around his waist. 

Maddie checked the photo on the check, and waved Christopher and Eddie out of the room. “Diaz boys! You are good to go! Have tons of fun, and I’ll see you when you get home.” She pressed a kiss to Christopher’s cheek to hear him giggle, before Eddie and Christopher went to find their shoes. 

“One quick Buckley sibs selfie!” Maddie snagged Buck’s arm and pulled him in for a quick photo on her phone. 

Looking at the photo over her shoulder as she checked it, Buck smirked. “We’re pretty cute.”

Maddie grinned back at him. “Damn straight we are. Now, have fun with your boys, and I’ll see you for wine and scary movies after?”

“That’s the plan. Hey, Maddie – thanks. I love you lots.”

Maddie’s eyes softened. “I love you too, Buckaroo. I’m proud of where you ended up. But seriously, have fun with your family. You’ve earned it.”

Buck squeezed her in a quick hug and shoved his feet into his shoes. “You’ll send me that family picture as soon as you get it uploaded?”

She nodded and smacked his butt to send him out the door. His sister’s voice reached him just as he pulled it open to meet Eddie and Christopher on the front sidewalk. 

“By the way, I know Eddie did your face scales for you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
